


not alone

by fonulyn



Series: pieces of us [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Action, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Leon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, ONLY BRIEFLY THO - Freeform, Piers Nivans Lives, Piers is alive and happy and healthy, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonulyn/pseuds/fonulyn
Summary: Piers didn’t even wait for Chris’ acknowledgement, knowing that he’d be right there, before dropping off the edge of the roof and right into the waiting arms. Easily Chris set him onto his feet, but left one arm around him, looking at him with question written all over his face.“What’s the hurry,“ Chris asked with a grin, “couldn’t stand to be away from me?“Normally Piers would’ve had at least ten possible answers to that, but now all he got out was “We gotta run!” before he was already tugging on Chris’ sleeve and pulling him along. “It’s Leon!”“Leon!?” Chris sounded like he almost choked on the name but in a split second he had gotten with the program, had picked up the pace and sped up to a brisk jog right next to Piers.--Or the one wherein completely on accident, Piers and Chris happen to be there to save Leon from a tight spot. Cuddles ensue.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy/Piers Nivans, Leon S. Kennedy/Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield, Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Series: pieces of us [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818760
Comments: 16
Kudos: 90





	not alone

**Author's Note:**

> …so full disclosure I have no idea how this happened? :’D I got [an ask on tumblr](https://fonulyn.tumblr.com/post/622916964104437760/do-you-think-piers-could-recognize-leon-from), and the next thing I knew I was making it ot3. so. have some hurt/comfort with my favorite boys :’D

Piers huffed out a curse as he heaved himself up onto a ledge for a better vantage point. They’d been ambushed by some gigantic, slobbering new type of B.O.W. and that had caused him and Chris to be separated from the rest of their unit, and of course for some godforsaken reason at that exact time they weren’t even able to get their comms working to get a word for them.

So the next best thing, Piers supposed, was to get up somewhere high and try to see if there’d be any landmarks or if he could maybe spot some signs of the rest of their men. The entire city was in rubble, and they’d been sent in to rescue whatever few uninfected civilians there’d been left behind. Thus far, it hadn’t been many.

“Seeing anything!?” Chris called from below. 

Piers resisted the urge to roll his eyes, even if fondly. So impatient. He’d barely managed to drag himself up here, how would he have managed to see anything useful yet. Slowly he turned around, trying to see if anything seemed familiar, but most of the buildings were identical and he had no idea from which direction they’d run when they blindly tried to get away from the slashing claws of their attacker. 

There was movement in the southeast and Piers frowned, reaching for his sniper rifle. “Wait a second!” he called back down, before adjusting his scope and aiming his line of sight directly towards the scuffle. 

And what he saw made his heart stop for a split second. There were at least two dozen infected, all scrambling to get to a person who was perched up on the roof of a small shed. The man seemed hurt, as he was holding his side and not even trying to shoot at the infected, and the sheer mass of the zombies trying to get to him was making the entire shed sway.

The worst part though? The man was Leon. Even at this distance Piers was sure of that, as he’d recognize him anywhere. 

Heartbeat doubling, Piers quickly stashed his sniper rifle away - there was no way even he would manage to take down all of those infected all the way from here, so the only viable option was to get closer. “Chris!” he called, jumping down onto the lower level of the roof. It’d take longer if he went around the building, like he had when he climbed up, and he knew Chris was right below him. "Catch me!”

Piers didn’t even wait for Chris’ acknowledgement, knowing that he’d be right there, before dropping off the edge of the roof and right into the waiting arms. Easily Chris set him onto his feet, but left one arm around him, looking at him with question written all over his face. 

“What’s the hurry,“ Chris asked with a grin, “couldn’t stand to be away from me?“

Normally Piers would’ve had at least ten possible answers to that, but now all he got out was “We gotta run!” before he was already tugging on Chris’ sleeve and pulling him along. “It’s Leon!”

“ _Leon_!?” Chris sounded like he almost choked on the name but in a split second he had gotten with the program, had picked up the pace and sped up to a brisk jog right next to Piers. 

They had known Leon was on a mission, had even known he was on the same continent as they were, but having him _here_!? In the exact same town, hell, in the exact same neighborhood? That seemed like some mad amount of coincidences. 

“I counted twenty three infected surrounding him but I might not have seen all of them for the buildings,“ Piers recounted quickly as they ran, fighting to keep his voice clear enough for Chris to understand. “He’s on a rooftop, but I don’t know how long he’ll be safe there.“

“And you’re sure it’s him?“ Chris asked, although they both knew that he wouldn’t have reacted like this if he wasn’t sure. 

So Piers ignored the question, slowing down as they heard the growls of the infected, only a block away. “Boost me on the roof,“ he said instead, searching for the best possible one already. Chris tugged on his elbow, pointing at one, and Piers accepted the suggestion with a hasty nod.

The next thing Chris launched Piers into the air, and he scrambled onto the rooftop where he had clear view to what was going on. Leon was hugging his arm close, grimacing as he kicked one of the infected down from the edge of the roof. He seemed to be unarmed, which made absolutely no sense, but Piers had no time to wonder about that right now.

Chris knew what to do and he was already circling around to approach the mob of zombies from the side, and right after Piers downed one of them with a precise shot right between its eyes he heard the quick bursts of gunfire that came from Chris’ direction. 

They’d worked together for long enough that they had practically perfected it. Between the two of them the two dozen infected proved to be a piece of cake, taken care of in mere minutes. And as the last body fell onto the ground with a thud, Piers immediately shifted his attention onto the opposite rooftop. “Leon!”

Leon had dragged himself to the middle of the roof, but wherein he’d been curled in on himself earlier he now was staring right at Piers, almost impressed. The next second his gaze flitted down as Chris called from him from below, and it seemed that only then he realized that he’d been saved, shoulders sagging in relief.

How Chris managed to get Leon down from the roof of the shed, Piers had no idea. He focused on getting down to the ground himself, dashing to the two others. He practically collided with them, as Chris was holding Leon upright and Piers slammed in for a hug. Only then he remembered the way Leon had been holding his arm, quickly pulling back with an apology ready on his lips, “where are you hurt?”

Leon gave him a tired smile, gesturing for him to come back close, and this time Piers took his time sinking into the embrace. He buried his face into Leon’s neck for a few long seconds, felt Leon clutching onto the back of his shirt with his good hand. Chris looped his free arm around him, too, and they took a precious moment to stand there, united.

Eventually Piers pulled back again, stepping away so he could check the roads around them, make sure that there weren’t more threats that had approached while they were distracted. They were lucky, and he stopped, turning back to the others. Chris was still standing with his arm around Leon, holding him up, and the way Leon was leaning onto him spoke volumes of how hurt he must’ve been.

“You alone?“ Piers asked, dread building in his stomach as he knew what to expect.

Leon huffed out a laugh that wasn’t amused in the slightest. “When am I ever not.” He closed his eyes for a second, before attempting to stand on his own again. Chris refused to let him, only tightening his hold. Leon gave in. “Lost my gun to one of those big drooling ones. You probably saw them too?”

“Yeah,” Chris nodded immediately, mouth a grim line. He saw how tired Leon was, how beaten and exhausted, so he attempted to smile even if it turned more into a grimace. “We sort of misplaced our team.“

“Let’s get out of here,“ Piers cut in, before either one of them could say anything further. “We’ll talk then, just.“ He gave Chris a meaningful look, nodding a little towards Leon. The man clearly needed medical attention. Plus food, shower, and some good sleep. Like they all did.

As subtle as they thought they’d been, Leon barked out a laugh. “Stop pretending like I can’t hear you,” he smirked, glancing at Chris. “He’s right though. Let’s get the hell out of here.”

*

“You didn’t need to wash my hair for me,” Leon said as he tried to rub his hair dry with his one good hand. His right arm was immobilized, in a sling against his chest, and although nothing else was broken he was so battered and bruised that every single movement had hurt. Piers hadn’t really known where to touch when he’d helped Leon shower, not wanting to hurt him any further.

Despite having just witnessed how Leon had barely managed to stand on his own in the shower Piers chose not to comment on that, instead giving him half a grin before he pulled on a shirt. “Yeah, and miss all the fun?” As soon as he’d slipped his shirt on he stepped closer, yanking the towel from Leon’s grasp so he could continue with operation hair-dry. 

Leon sat there, allowing him to do as he pleased. “If you’re going to treat me like a patient,” he said, amusement clear in his voice, “maybe I should get both of you those nurse’s outfits? You know, with miniskirts and everything.” He snickered at the thought, obviously enjoying the idea. How much of his amusement was the painkillers talking, well, time would tell.

Grinning Piers lifted the towel enough so he could meet Leon’s eyes with his own. “And what do you think are your chances of getting Chris to wear one?” 

Immediately Leon’s eyes brightened. “Does that mean _you_ would!?”

Piers dropped the towel over Leon’s face again. He was spared answering anything definitive as the door to the hotel room clicked open, a weary-looking Chris stepping inside. He was holding two bags of takeout that he handed to Piers, tilting his head towards the bathroom. “I’ll grab a quick shower. Leave some food for me.”

Curiously Piers looked into the bag, to find out what Chris had managed to secure them for dinner. They were some sort of filled sandwiches, and after unwrapping them he easily deduced which one was meant for whom. So he helped Leon sit down against the headboard and handed him his, before settling cross-legged at the end of the bed to have his own. He was so hungry pretty much anything would’ve tasted heavenly and he practically inhaled his food.

The shower stopped running and there were sounds of Chris rummaging around the bathroom, and Piers looked up at Leon. Leon’s eyes were drooping shut, and he’d barely managed to get down a third of his sandwich. It looked like he was so tired even eating was too much effort. 

Easily Piers slid closer, nudging Leon with his shoulder. “C’mon, a few more bites, okay?” he tried softly. He knew how bad Leon still was at taking care of himself for his own benefit, so he tried a tentative, “Chris got it especially for you.” 

And as simple as that was, it did the trick. Leon still chewed slowly, as if it took real effort, but he got the entire sandwich down. Just in time for Chris to step out into the room, clad in a dark green t-shirt and black sweatpants. Immediately he gave Leon a soft smile, one that was returned, and before getting to his own food he passed a water bottle to Leon. 

Once they’d all eaten, Chris got up to throw the wrappings in the trash, before they shuffled into bed. Chris had been sitting on Leon’s right side so he gently helped him settle down on his uninjured shoulder, settling comfortably to spoon him from behind. Piers was on the other side of Leon, facing him, and easily placed his hand on top of Leon’s. It gained him a small smile and a soft squeeze, and that was pretty much all Leon managed before he’d relaxed and closed his eyes.

For a long while they were silent, Leon’s breaths evening out until he was fast asleep. As tired as Piers was sleep kept eluding him, and one glance over Leon’s shoulder confirmed that Chris was as awake as he was. 

“How did it go?” Piers asked, silently so he wouldn’t wake Leon up. 

Chris gave him a small shrug. “I know how this sounds,” he grimaced a little, “but _luckily_ his arm is broken. So they’ll let him go home.” There was a downwards twist to his mouth as he paused, and instinctively Piers shuffled closer so he could reach over Leon to place a palm on Chris’ waist. That earned him a small smile, even if Chris was still obviously exhausted as he went on. “But we’re not done here yet. It’ll be… a week. Maybe two.” 

Slowly Piers nodded. Sometimes he wished that they wouldn’t work so closely together because it meant almost always that they were gone at the same time, leaving Leon alone even at moments like this. “Maybe I could—”

He didn’t get any further than that before Chris shushed him. “Hey, stop worrying,” he brushed his fingers through Piers’ hair, sliding his palm down his neck to his shoulder. “I already called Claire. She’s got some vacation days left so she’s going to come visit.” 

That sent an immediate wave of relief through Piers and he nodded. The long day was catching up on him, too, making him so sleepy that he could barely keep his eyes open. It was comforting to have Leon safe, right there sandwiched between the two of them, and the heavy weight of Chris’ palm on his shoulder. 

In mere minutes, they were all asleep.


End file.
